


Those Who Rob Together, Stay Together

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, idk where I was going with this story but yeah!!, robbing weird men with gross homes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Hosea has noticed you sighing and daydreaming for weeks and has plotted to get you out of it. That plot goes awry when Javier decides to rob an odd man who lives alone in the woods.





	Those Who Rob Together, Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this was a request I shouldn't have taken (bc requests are closed) BUT I loved it and I love Javier and this is my first mlm story so GOD BLESS!!!!!!
> 
> Also idk what happened this got so far away from whatever I was doing also I didn't know how to end it so..... yeah.

Half the gang was out of camp, on a run for more money to fill the box. And with nothing to do and all the chores taken care of for the day, you sat down just on the edge of camp and stared off at- well, nothing. There was too much to think about and none of it something pertaining to the future of you or your friends. 

Hosea sat down beside you suddenly, humming loudly as if to draw your attention towards him. Honestly, you couldn’t blame him, you found yourself lost in thought more often these days and it was starting to worry even you. Why you were so lost in thought? Well, you could only blame one person. 

When you turned to look at the older man, he smiled with that fatherly charm of his and gestured slightly. “You okay, boy?”

You shrugged and sighed tiredly, rubbing your face. “Yeah, of course. Just tired, is all. What can I do for you, Mister Matthews?”

“Oh, nothing at all.” Hosea chuckled, patting your shoulder. “I’ve just noticed you’ve been in the clouds the last few weeks and was worried we lost ya’.” Slight concern entered his features and you held back a smile. “Where's your head been?”

Without really meaning to, your head turned away and your eyes found just the man that's been clouding your thoughts. Javier Escuella. It wasn’t like you were new to the gang- and you’ve known Javier for a long time- but you’ve been spending a lot of time with him recently and maybe what was once small admiration developed into something much more. 

Hosea hummed again when he followed your gaze and nodded thoughtfully, looking back at you. “Ah, I think I understand.” 

“You don’t understand nothin’.” You snapped, immediately feeling dreadful about it after. Hosea has done nothing wrong. It was easier to be defensive than to accept reality.

Yet, the older man just laughed and shook his head, undeterred by your tone. “Alright, we’ll leave it at that then. I ain’t meanin’ to start a fight now.” He only continued to laugh. “Although, I think I have a job for you. Why don’t you take Mister Escuella along with you; it  _ is _ a two man job.” 

You felt your heart race and you glared at him. Hosea Matthews really was a sly man and it was easy to forget that sometimes. Huffing softly, you looked away. “I could ask anyone else to go. Why the hell would I ask him?”

Hosea was no longer laughing, his lips pulled in a disapproving frown and he sighed heavily, standing up and stretching. “One day, my boy, you’ll regret not tellin’ him. Might as well just get it over with, right?” 

Of course he was right but you didn’t want him to be. You’d hate dying knowing that you never told a soul about your feelings towards Javier and yet you were also willing to take your secrets to your grave.  _ Dammit _ . 

“What’s the job?” You muttered quietly.

Hosea had a satisfied smirk pulling his lips and he laughed. “It’s nothing big, but go scout out the area around-” He sighed, pulling out a little map. “Right about here.” After explaining it for a while longer he left and you sat there, glowering and your leg bouncing anxiously. After a moment of thought, you groaned and stood, trying to keep your cool. 

As you walked over to Javier, the man looked up and smiled. “Hey, Y/N. How’s it goin’?” 

“Yeah, hey. Hosea needs a job done, you wanna tag along?” You probably could have said that better and would have tried again, but the man laughed and smiled and you felt the words dissolve on your tongue.

Javier threw an arm around you and pulled you along towards the horses. “Alright! I was getting bored being stuck here at camp. What kind of trouble can we get into today, eh?”

You laughed and shook your head, climbing onto your horse. “Hopefully not too much now. We’ll see what happens along the way, right?” He only grinned at that and then the two of you were off, leaving the safety of camp. 

The ride wasn’t too long and you didn’t talk much, letting your friend do all the work. He would tell you about his day or the fish he caught yesterday- which you missed due to another job. You would have much rather have been fishing somewhere secluded and quiet with Javier than whatever shit show that was. You let out a sigh as you were once again lost in thought and didn’t notice Javier sending you a worried look. 

You didn’t bother getting off your horse as you examined the map, gazing around the area and frowning. “This is the spot. Why did he send us here?” 

The land was a ways off the main road, a somewhat decent size of a flat patch of weeds and dirt surrounded by trees. You looked over at Javier who just shrugged and tugged the reins, turning his horse around. 

“Should we go back and tell Hosea?” 

Suddenly you were pissed. Of course this wasn’t a job, there never was a job, this was just Hosea’s way of trying to give you a reason to confess to Javier. Or something like that.  _ Dammit,  _ the old man had fooled you once again and you fell for it like a dog to a bone.  _ Fuck _ . Well, you had no intention of going for it anyhow, so you just groaned. “Yeah, I suppose.” 

There was a couple loud rings of gunfire that echoed through the trees and both you and Javier jumped, your horses neighing and rearing slightly. The two of you turned wildly, drawing your weapons and about ready to bolt when you noticed a man running through the trees. Another man was behind him, shouting and firing his pistol. You frowned as you watched the scene, but the words were what really stuck with you. 

“ _ Ya’ tryin’ to steal my money?! Damn bastards are gon’a die tonight! _ ” The man seemed crazed and drunk, stumbling as he ran and firing at anything. 

You would have been just fine with leaving at that moment, but Javier smirked and sent you  _ that  _ look, already spurring his horse on. With a soft groan, you followed after him off towards where the two men came from, glancing behind you every second. You weren’t about to be shot in the back just because Javier wanted to search this house. 

The home was hidden in the trees, run down with smoke rising from the eroded chimney. You opted to stay outside while he ran into the home and tried to find whatever money was mentioned. He came out just as quickly, eyes wide and waving you over. And when you entered the home you immediately covered your mouth and felt your stomach twist. 

The room was a right mess and it reeked as if it were filled with rotting corpses- which you didn’t bother to look for but it wouldn’t be a surprise if there were any. A pitiful fire was burning in the fireplace and flies buzzed around littered food decomposing everywhere. 

“We should leave.” You voiced, reaching out and grabbing his arm. 

Javier nodded but then stopped, dropping down beside a crate. He cracked it open and then grinned up at you. Just as he started collecting the stacks of cash and the several gold bars, slurred shouts of anger called from outside the home and you felt your heart sink to your stomach and your blood freeze in your veins. 

With quick thinking and even quicker movements, Javier grabbed your arm and tugged you along, dragging you over piles of garbage and into a small closet. Your chest was right up against his and you held your breath, your heart unsure if it was frightened or excited and you felt like throwing up with all the anxiety. Javier glanced at you and then back towards the door that he had cracked to keep watch. 

The man cursed and mumbled as he walked through the home, kicking everything in his path and then opening the crate. You felt that dread take you once more and Javier held his finger against your lips, eyes strangely calm. There was yelling and objects being thrown and you felt Javier pushing closer to you, his eyes begging you to stay still and calm. 

Footsteps receded from your hiding spot and thundered up the stairs. It was time to move or you would likely have to kill to leave this tiny space in this rotten home. Your gaze flickered to his lips and back to his eyes and you mentally cursed yourself. Now was definitely not the time. Javier removed his hand and waited with bated breath. He quietly counted down and in a rush of fear you reached up and grabbed his face, crushing your lips firmly against his. 

When you pulled away, first neither of you moved and then after another beat the two of you bolted from the closet and out the open door. You jumped on your horse and took off as quick you could with Javier right beside you. He was laughing as you raced out of the trees and onto the safety of the main road. You glanced behind you to make sure the man didn’t somehow follow you and sighed heavily when you couldn’t see a thing. 

“I guess this job wasn’t so bad. We managed to snag some good money and I got a kiss.” Javier chuckled as he rode beside you. 

You however just groaned and rolled your eyes, nausea making home in your stomach once again. “Shut up.” You had expected teasing from him or even anger but your nerves were still haywired that you weren’t in the mood to deal with it.

Javier reached over and touched your shoulder, sighing. When you looked over and met his eyes, he shrugged apologetically. “Hosea told me.” 

“God- dammit!” You yelled, brows furrowing in frustration. “That bastard!” 

He quickly spoke again before your anger got out of control. “Well, wait. He didn’t  _ exactly _ tell me but more- well he put the thought in my head.” You glared and he laughed, tugging your arm and almost colliding his horse into yours. “A thought that was already in my head.” 

With that you just stared at him and he stared back with a small smile and his hand still holding your arm. Your heart was racing and you wanted to still be furious with Hosea but Javier was doing well to ease your worries. Perhaps it did all work out in the end. 

“So, what now?” You mumbled, fretting entering the camp and having this whole ordeal brushed away or causing a scene. 

Javier shrugged and looked ahead. “Nothing has to change. At least now I know you’ve got a hard-on for me.” He laughed and then it faded out and all that remained were gentle eyes. “Or we could share beds- if you want.” 

You face burned hot and you looked away, clearing your throat. He continued to tease you the rest of the way but it wasn’t as if he were mocking. Most of it made you laugh or shyly look away. Damn, you just weren’t good at this but luckily Javier was and he knew exactly what to say.


End file.
